Sé que quieres ser mi salvación
by Kmiya
Summary: ¿Por qué crees que quiero salvarte? ¿Sólo para hacerme el héroe? Spoiler de Shippuden, Shonen ai, crack!pairing.


**Claim: **Naruto Uzumaki.  
**Genero:** General/Humor/Romance?.  
**Advertencias: **Spoiler del tomo 37/38, shonen ai (y cursileria). Ah! y esta en segunda persona n-nU  
**Palabras: **884.******  
************Beta:** Miyu nOn

Si me conocen, ya sabrán cual es la pareja n-n

* * *

**Sé que quieres ser mi salvación**

Refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y aquel gesto sólo logró que te fuera imposible contener la risa, haciendo que él se molestara un poco. Sabes que no esta bien burlarse de él, además de no ser tú estilo, pero la situación lo ameritaba y el que hiciera aquellos pucheros no le ayudaba en nada a tu auto control.

Ambos se encontraban en tu casa, -mas específicamente hablando- en tu jardín. Tú recargado en un árbol y él sentado en una roca, aún con aquel gesto en la cara. Pero, al escucharte reír de aquella manera, parece que su_ ira_ se calmó un poco, sonriendo al final.

Es extrañó, piensas, que después de todo lo sucedido puedan disfrutar de ese pequeño descanso, como si no hubieran combatido a muerte, hace algunos días, a esos dos Akatsukis. Aunque, estas seguro, lo más extraño sería que estuvieran divirtiéndose a costa de ese hecho.

Y eso es lo que están haciendo realmente. Te divierte que Naruto se molestara por dos razones: Porque no pudiste ver su súper-técnica y porque no pudo _ir a tu rescate_. Parece que otro atisbo de risa estuvo a punto de darte de sólo recordarlo, pero te muerdes el labio para controlarlo.

―¡No te rías, Shikamaru! ―te gritó, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño― ¡¡Era el plan perfecto!! Y me hubiera encantado ver tu rostro de admiración, ¡¡Hubieras visto como me miraron Ino, Chouji e incluso Kakashi-sensei!!

―Si, me imagino. Eso debió de subirte mucho el autoestima ―Comentaste, haciendo que su ceño se frunciera aún más y la sonrisa divertida permaneciera en tu rostro.

Naruto giró su rostro a otro lado y tú aprovechaste para sacar un cigarrillo de tu chaqueta. Cuando lo prendiste y comenzaste a fumar él te miró curioso. Recordaste que era la primera vez que te veía haciéndolo, así que, más por educación que otra cosa, le ofreciste la cajetilla, pero él se negó. Tal y como te lo imaginabas.

―La verdad estoy sorprendido ―dijo él, después de haber guardado silencio unos instantes― Nunca creí que te enfrentarías tú sólo contra uno de esos tipos.

Arqueaste una ceja, tratando de entender el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Diste una calada y soltaste el humo con parsimonia. En ningún momento él dejó de mirarte.

―¿Por? ―preguntaste al final, al no ver que fuera a responderte.

Naruto se llevó las manos tras la nuca, adoptando una sonrisa casi zorruna. No entendiste por qué, pero algo en tu interior se revolvió al ver esa sonrisa.

―Siempre te había considerado de los que huían o esperaban ayuda antes de actuar solo.

Frunciste el ceño, al parecer ofendido, pero el chico no te dio oportunidad de replicar.

―Pero, ahora recuerdo que ya lo has hecho varias veces ―dijo, mirando hacia el cielo, con gesto ausente. Aquello te llamó un poco la atención― Cuando fuimos tras Sasuke y Gaara, durante el examen Chunnin. Kakashi-sensei me dijo que Asuma-sensei le había dicho que te quedaste peleando solo contra ocho ninjas. También recuerdo cuando fuimos por Sasuke y peleaste solo contra esa chica.

Diste otra calada a tu cigarro y miraste al cielo, antes de contestar.

―Exageras. En la primera recibí ayuda al final de Asuma-sensei y en la segunda, te recuerdo que cada uno peleo contra uno de esos ninjas del sonido.

Naruto sonrió levemente, volteándote a ver, pero en aquella ocasión tú no cambiaste de posición.

―Puede ser, pero el que _"El cobarde No. 1 de Konoha"_ haya hecho algo semejante o, mejor dicho, lo haya pensado en un principio, hace que no te quede, para nada, ese apodo.

Lo miraste y al ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y el brillo de _orgullo_ en sus ojos, volviste a sentir aquello en tu pecho. Desviaste el rostro a otro lado, pero en esta ocasión fue para que él no viera el sonrojo en tus mejillas.

―No es justo Shikamaru, tú has hecho de héroe más veces que yo. ¡¡Déjame rescatarte alguna vez!!

Nara, volteaste a verlo sin entender muy bien el sentimiento que te embargó en ese momento. Estas seguro que aquello lo estabas malinterpretando, por lo que decidiste convencerte que a Naruto sólo le gustaba presumir un poco, al fin y al cabo siempre era el centro de atención. Pero algo en aquella mirada no hace más que confundirte.

―Se que quieres ser mi héroe, Naruto. Pero te darás cuenta que no soy tan débil.

Él frunció el ceño nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos.

―Idiota ―te dijo de una manera en la que, estabas seguro, pudiste notar algo de tristeza en su voz― ¿Por qué crees que quiero salvarte? ¿Sólo para hacerme el héroe? ¡¡Se que eres muy fuerte!! Te he visto luchar en serio, por si no lo sabías ―Y guardó silencio, mirando hacia el pasto, como si hubiera algo interesante en ese lugar.

Tú seguías mirándolo y notaste el leve color rosado que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. En ese momento sentiste que tu corazón se detenía. El cigarro cayó de tu mano, ya completamente consumido. Ambos guardaron silencio, sin saber si era correcto lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos y mucho menos, que tipo de consecuencias les traerían.

Pero de algo estaban seguros, pasara lo que pasara y si estaba en sus manos, se salvarían mutuamente, las veces que fueran necesarias.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3  
_


End file.
